


Devils

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: A drabble for PartyLines.Thanks to CourtingInsanity for being the betanof my dreams.I adore you Aussies more than you could ever know!!





	Devils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartyLines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyLines/gifts).



Hermione’s slender fingers traced the long lines of the knotted wooden dining table. She felt reduced to a combination of slouched shoulders and lidded eyes, the weight of war heavy on her chest. With a sharp tilt of her chin, she stretched the taut muscles spreading down through her neck, and breathed a heavy, pained sigh. 

 

“How was it?” His familiar, lazy drawl startled her and her eyes flicked to the door frame – her favourite blond was staring at her with a welcoming smirk on his full lips. 

 

“Tougher. Tougher than most,” she admitted with a tight smile. Her eyes went back to the warbled grain of the table and flinched as the chair next to her was dragged out from the table. Impossibly long, pale fingers twined with hers, while his other hand rested at the nape of her neck, tugging her into a hug. 

 

Burying her nose into the fabric of his jumper, she greedily sucked in lung-fulls of him, until her shoulders were shaking with quiet, broken sobs that echoed throughout the dingy kitchen. There was little hope in her mind that the both of them would see peace at the end of all this, the odds just weren’t in their favour. Every day felt borrowed and she waited with bated breath for Death to come and collect them. 

 

“It was a close call today.” Her tears soaked his shirt and in response he crushed her to his chest. “Too close. I almost—”

 

“Shhh, shhh,” he muttered into her curls. 

 

An exasperated groan left her and she pulled out of his arms, furiously wiping her cheeks from the traitorous tears that slipped through her fingers. 

 

“I can’t keep living like this, Draco.” Her voice cracked as she fought to spill the words between them. “Sometimes– on days like today– I can’t help but think it might just be worth it. Worth it to end it all myself and walk through the gates of hell with my head held high. At least then when I greet those bastards from the field again, I’ll know it was of my own accord. That they didn’t— that they  _ couldn’t _ take that from me.” With a few final hiccups, her breathing steadied and she was able to meet his gaze.

 

Grey eyes bored into her and the intensity of his affection startled her – he was the part of this cursed world she couldn’t leave. War is no place for young love, she’d heard time and time again. But love had found them anyway – crashed into them until they were broken from it and when they were remade, they were no longer two, but one. 

 

“Ah, but there’s a flaw in your brilliant reasoning, Granger.” He quirked a brow at her as her lips pulled into a frown. “In hell, you’d just be surrounded by all those fuckers again – it’s chock-full of them – or will be, if they cost me you.” He pushed a wayward curl from her cheek, tucking it safely in the nest with the others and cradled her cheek. 

She rolled her eyes, a huff of indignant air passing her lips.  “You’re wrong there. Hell is empty. All the devils are here.”

 

* * *

**Inspired by: “Hell is empty and all the Devils are here.” - William Shakespeare**

 

**For my dear friend and mentor, PartyLines.**

* * *

 

  
  



End file.
